Sirviente del mal
by Sweetkill
Summary: De la famosa canción de Vocaloid, esta es una adaptación a South Park. "Eres tu la corona corona, yo soy tu voluntad. Dos gemelos, tu y yo, que la vida separo. Con mi vida juro cuidarte sin temor. Tu palabra será la que yo seguiré…"-Servant of Evil, Vocaloid. Esta es la historia, de dos amigos que retaron al destino con el amor que se tenian.


**Este es un fic de la clasica cancion de Vocaloid, Servant of Evil. Cambiare parte de la letra de la cancion para que se adapte. Perdon si tengo la traducción mal pero me base en este PV y traducción. ** watch?v=cqYIAT0RIiQ&list=PLXKk8t493_Qts69bq6wT3cUzEhOaF7LJs&index=29

_Eres tu la corona corona, yo soy tu voluntad. Dos gemelos, tu y yo, que la vida separo. Con mi vida juro cuidarte sin temor. Tu palabra será la que yo seguiré…_

Estaba parado de pie frente a aquel gran castillo, no podía mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo y su mano se aferraba a su barato maletín donde tenía todas sus pertenencias. El castillo era mas grande y brilloso de lo que recordaba, las flores que antes estaban en la entrada habían sido cortadas y los arbustos lucían vacíos. Las grandes escaleras que antes batallaba por subir, ahora simplemente eran escalones. Antes jugaba a saltar junto a su amigo… siempre competían por quien llegaba primero. Ahora, el podía subir con facilidad las escaleras.

¿Hace cuanto no había estado aquí? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que piso este castillo? No recordaba la fecha pero recordaba la día. El día en el que su querido amigo lloro sin parar y como el se ahogo las lagrimas para que su amigo pensara que el estaría bien. Por supuesto que forcejaron para evitar que fueran separados pero fue en vano, eran solo unos pequeños niños contra unos adultos egoístas. ¿Hacia cuanto los habían separado? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio a su mejor amigo?

_Hace mucho tiempo, dos niños vieron la luz. Fueron bendecidos con belleza y sublimidad. Pero una vieja amistad dividida por la mitad. Su futuro manipulo. El rey y el otro un peón._

Habían nacido el mismo día, hijos de un par de mejores amigos. Ambos con cabellera negra como la noche, tez clara y casi pálida, poseían pómulos prácticamente idénticos y unos labios finos dignos de la realeza. Lo único que diferenciaba a aquellos retoños era el color de sus ojos, el hijo del rey había nacido con ojos azul como el cristal y el hijo del duque, que era el mejor amigo del rey, nació con ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

Crecieron juntos sin separarse, siempre reían y jugaban. Se volvieron mejores amigos. Un par de amigos inseparables. Fuese a donde fuesen, siempre iba uno al lado del otro; solo jugaban entre ellos pues su vinculo era el vinculo que podía tener un par de gemelos. Se tapaban los ojos y retaban a sus padres que lograran identificarlos. _¿Puedes averiguar quién soy, sin mirarme al alma? _Eso era lo que solían canturrearles a sus padres pues siempre tuvieron la idea de que los ojos eran la ventana al alma. Ambos chicos compartían una amistad demasiado fuerte para la edad que tenían, parecían haberse conocido incluso antes de nacer…

El hijo del rey siempre invitaba al hijo del duque al palacio donde jugueteaban por sus grandes habitaciones y jardines. El hijo del rey no iba a ningún evento a donde no fuese el hijo del duque. Los padres de los chicos no podían estar más orgullosos de ellos, se veían completamente reflejados en sus crías. Riendo igual que ellos solían hacer, nunca se soltaban, parecía que no podían vivir con el otro. Solo eran realmente felices si estaban juntos, pero un día oscuro… toda esa felicidad se esfumo.

El rey y el duque tuvieron una feroz pelea. Las esposas de los susodichos apoyaron a sus amados. Maldiciones, insultos y amenazas saltaron de repente. La furia del rey incremento cuando el duque amenazo con irse con su hijo y el del rey, tanta fue la ira del rey que condeno al duque al exilio total. Una amistad se había arruinado por una complicada discusión.

El duque indignado por la orden del rey, tomo a su esposa, empaco sus cosas y esa misma tarde se dirigió al castillo de nuevo en busca de su hijo. A pesar de los chillidos de su hijo, sin escuchar las quejas del príncipe, ignorando los llantos de los pequeños niños… estos fueron separados. Sus destinos se habían marcado. No volverían a verse. La reina sostuvo a su hijo que quería ir detrás del carruaje donde iba el hijo del duque mientras que el rey solo miro con orgullo como era desterrado aquel que una vez llego a llamar mejor amigo.

Los años pasaron. Los niños crecieron distanciados. Uno era un príncipe mientras que el otro se había vuelto un plebeyo. El príncipe vivió obteniendo todo lo que quería con solo pedirlo pero siempre se sintió vacío, lo único que quería siempre se le era negado. Tenia todo el dinero del mundo pero nunca recibió amor. Cada persona que conoció en su vida solo buscaba algún beneficio material por parte de él. Sus padres apenas podían hablarle, siempre se ocupaban del reino y parecían haberse olvidado de que tenían un hijo, llegaron al grado de incluso olvidar el nombre de su hijo. Cada capricho se le cumplió y el pequeño príncipe perdió la sensibilidad que una vez poseyó.

Cinco años después de haberse distanciado de su amigo de la infancia, el padre del príncipe falleció de una extraña enfermedad. Murió sin recordar el nombre de su hijo pero aquello no afligió el corazón del joven príncipe. La muerte de su padre no le afecto en lo absoluto, ahora seria el rey. Debería alegrarse pero aun así se sentía incompleto. Meses después, falleció su madre tras suicidarse. Ahora había quedado solo, no tenia a nadie en este mundo pero… ¿acaso no había estado así toda la vida? La muerte de sus padres no significo dolor alguno para el príncipe caprichoso. Ahora el rey. Debía de estar contento.

Durante ese transcurso, el hijo del duque trabajo junto a su tío con el propósito de ahorrar dinero y volver algún día a lado del príncipe. Trabajo y trabajo. Lucho sin perder su objetivo principal. Haría todo por reencontrarse con aquel amigo que se le fue arrebatado por circunstancias del destino. Aun recordaba las lagrimas derramadas por el príncipe cuando fueron separados, la expresión de pánico en aquel fino rostro y como su propio corazón se destrozaba lentamente conforme el carruaje avanzaba.

El duque falleció al poco tiempo de ser expulsado pues le entro una fuerte enfermedad debido a la depresión de haber sido exiliado por su propio amigo. El hijo del duque no tuvo mas opción que dejar los estudios y trabajar para poder mantener a su madre que se caso a los dos años con un buen hombre a quien el hijo del duque apodo "tío". A su tío fue al único a quien le confeso su deseo de reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. Su tío sonrió ante esa idea y prometió ayudarle para cumplir su objetivo.

Años de trabajo dieron frutos para el hijo del duque pues todo el dinero que había ahorrado le permitían un viaje a las tierras de su amigo de la infancia y gracias a la ayuda de su tío, consiguió empleo como sirviente del castillo. ¡Podría reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia! La larga espera había terminado después de todo. Iría a ver cuanto había cambiado su amigo de la infancia, finalmente vería al príncipe, el príncipe, por quien había hecho todo. Vería ese rostro que había añorado por años.

El viaje fue largo y en pésimas condiciones pero el joven hijo del duque estuvo ansioso todo el tiempo. Sonreía internamente, no podía aguantar mas. Solo quería llegar al castillo, quería abrir esas puertas y aunque esperaba verse al mismo niño que dejo, sabia que se encontraría con el glorioso rey. Su amigo ahora era un rey, usaría ropa mas finas y tendría un rostro mas sereno. Pero a pesar de sus ropas y su expresión, nunca cambiaria ese bello color que sus ojos poseían.

Ahora el hijo del duque estaba aquí tras diez largos años…Estaba subiendo las escaleras que una vez fueron enormes, respiraba aceleradamente y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que tenía miedo de que explotara. Este castillo no lo había visto en una década y estaba tan cambiado. Lucia tan desértico a diferencia de esos días en los que el palacio estaba lleno de risas. No parecía haber pizca de felicidad en este lugar…mas el hijo del duque sentía oleadas de alegría con la idea de volver a ver a su amigo.

Abrió las pesadas fuertes que rechinaron. Sabia que al fondo de ese gran pasillo estaba el asiento del rey. Grandes columnas llenaban ese pasillo con alfombra roja. Hermosas obras de artes llenaban las paredes. Un joven chico de dieciséis años yacía sentado en esa gran silla de oro con una corona inclinada a la derecha que le daba un toque de descuido. El hijo del duque respiro con fuerzas. Debía presentarse ante el rey como el nuevo sirviente y apenas podía esconder su sonrisa. Lo peor que podía suceder era que el rey no lo reconociese. Pero, el hijo del duque sabia que eos no pasaría así que comenzó a caminar.

La imagen de su amigo se hizo mas clara. Uno de los consejeros del rey le indico levantarse y eso hizo el joven azabache. Tenia el cabello negro como lo recordaba, la piel la tenia tan blanca que parecía de porcelana y sus ojos… eran del mismo azul que cuando eran pequeños. Lo único que le faltaba a ese chico, era la sonrisa que tenia cuando jugaban de niños. Aquello afecto un poco al hijo del duque quien sintió una punzada en el pecho al notarlo, tenia un rostro orgulloso y parecía que su amigo no había sonreído en años…

El rey se levanto y miro con superioridad al joven que se acercaba con un traje bastante corriente, sostenía un maletín y estaba despeinado. Quiso reírse de su ridículo atuendo pero conforme el joven que era bastante alto se acerco, el rey perdió el aliento y sintió como su alma se desprendia de su cuerpo…. Ese que estaba ahora frente a el…. ¡Es imposible! No podia ser el. Era imposible que…

Lentamente el joven sirviente se inclino con una sonrisa en su rostro, la expresión del rey no había tenido precio pues las lagrimas comenzaban a acumulársele en el borde de los ojos. Ese era su amigo. Tenia un rostro mas definido y un cuerpo mas marcado. Ese chico que ahora mismo no podía respirar, que no le apartaba la mirada de encima, aquel que no había sonreído en años y que ahora mismo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, ese chico que se hace llamar rey, es su amigo de la infancia. Stan Marsh.

Stan perdió el aliento, su corazón parecía frenarse repentinamente y todo en su cuerpo parecía haberse desmayado. No podía parpadear, no podía creerlo. Quien estaba frente a el lo miraba con una sonrisa que… hizo que una gran onda de emociones fuertes casi lo tumbara. No podía ser… No podía ser… No podía ser… El rey no pudo resistirlo y se echo a correr hacia el azabache alto que estaba frente a el. El de ojos tan negros como la noche sonrió y el rey no dudo en saltar. ¡ERA EL! ¡ERA EL! ¡ERA EL! Le rodeo el cuello al saltar mientras que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No le importo tirar a su amigo… ¡ERA EL! ¡ERA EL! No podía creerlo. No podía dejar de llorar. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ver a Craig Tucker.

_Aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo mundo la espalda te de. Yo seré tu sirviente, te voy a cuidar y el verte feliz siempre deseare…._


End file.
